Sword Art Online! Magicless Survival!
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom was an SAO beta tester and frequently talked about SAO, usually just explaining it, to her friends at Alfea and Professor Palladium who got curious. After hearing so much about the game from Bloom Palladium had a mischevious thought. He went out and bought two sets of SAO equipment and the games...and then dared Griselda and DuFour to go into the game alongside Bloom. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Art Online and WC crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Bloom was one of the one thousand beta testers? What if Griselda and DuFour entered the game dares from one of their colleagues? Now the three are stuck in the game trying to survive without magic and while trying to remain sane as they save every and anyone they can…but their magic helps them a bit. AU OOC femslash)**

"Bloom!" Griselda called as she chased after the familiar flash of red hair that was unique only to one person. The girl the hair belonged to spun around far too elegantly for her not to have some footwork skills as she looked at Griselda with blue eyes that while not completely like her original ones, were still far too familiar to be a coincidence.

"No way…Ms. G? What are you…Never mind. Quick come with me!" Bloom said grabbing Griselda by the hand after shaking herself for a minute, dragging the brown haired woman to a small ally way not far away but far enough no one else would notice the two.

"Okay first things first. What's your avatar name?" Bloom asked as she released Griselda's hand and leaned back against the alley wall.

"What?" Griselda asked confused causing Bloom to sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The name you put in when you started the game, what is it?" Bloom clarified causing Griselda to blink slightly.

"Griselda was already taken so I went with Ms. DuFour's first name, Iris." Griselda said causing Bloom to nod.

"Alright then that's what I and everyone else in the game are going to refer to you as, so you might want to get used to responding to that name." Bloom said causing Griselda to nod slightly, that made sense.

"What's your name in here then?" Griselda asked causing Bloom to smirk.

"No way was I going to enter my real name so I used a…unique one instead. I'm known as Mia-Fiamma, it's Latin for dancing flame. Considering my powers in the real world and my skill set…I thought it was fitting." Bloom said with a smirk and shrug of her shoulders, causing Griselda to look at her in confusion. That was a strange name indeed.

"Call me Flame or Mia for short though. So what do you know about the game?" Bloom asked causing Griselda to shake herself out of her confused stupor.

"I know that I and one other teacher from Alfea were dared to play the game after Palladium had heard you talk about it so much. DuFour is probably wondering around looking for me. I know that I have this outfit, some coal, and a weapon. Other than that…" Griselda, otherwise known as Iris, trailed off, she had tried to research how to play the game earlier before she entered it but it seemed that this was the game's first official run, the only ones allowed in it earlier than today were the one thousand randomly chosen Beta Testers.

"Alright so you don't know much. Good thing you found me when you did then." Bloom or, as she will now be called, Mia said sighing as she pushed off of the wall and headed towards the mouth of the alley.

"Why's that?" Iris asked confused, causing Mia to smirk at her over her shoulder.

"Lucky for you I'm one of the lucky few to Beta Test the game, so I know my way around fairly well and can show you a few tricks. For now let's go find Ms. DuFour and keep her from stumbling into a dungeon by accident. She's fine as long as she's in the safe zone but outside of it…" Mia trailed off as she turned back around and continued walking, Iris falling in step behind her almost immediately.

"What's this?" Iris asked confused when a small button like thing popped up in front of her after about five minutes of her and Mia looking around for DuFour.

"It's a message. Press the button to see the message. Like this." Mia said poking the flashing signal, causing a small screen to pop up.

"It's from DuFour! Let's see…she's over by the fountain wearing a red dress with some armor on top of it." Iris read smiling slightly before Mia nodded once, turning around to look at the fountain and looking at it for a minute before turning back to Iris.

"I see her. I'll go get her and be right back. You wait here and don't talk to anyone. You never know who likes to play the villains." Mia warned causing Iris to nod as she stood by the weapon shop while Mia vanished into the crowd, much to Iris's disbelief. Mia returned two minutes later with a woman following her. The woman had pale grey eyes and grey hair…but there was something familiar about her.

"Good. That means we're all together. Iris…this is Athanatos or, as we know her, Madam DuFour. Madam DuFour this is Iris…otherwise known as Ms. Griselda and you both already know that I'm Mia-Fiamma AKA Bloom." Mia said clapping her hands as she grinned at the two.

"Now that introductions are done let's get in the weapon shop and buy you two some higher level gear so you both don't go and die on me." Mia said as she ushered the two into the shop, raising a hand in greeting to the owner.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer! What's on your agenda for today Red?" The guy behind the counter asked causing the two teachers to look at their student who grinned.

"Well I'm taking these two under my wing and need to teach them a few things about the game. I figured the best way to do so was with giving them the experience so I need to get them both some new equipment, they only have the standard crap that won't last a day with my training." Mia said causing the man to nod slightly.

"Alright. Skills and preferred weapons?" The guy asked causing the two teachers to blink while Mia answered without pause.

"Iris here is a close combater, knife skills especially good so she'd need things like light weight but good quality armor and some daggers. Athanatos is a long range, bows, crossbows, maybe throwing needles and all too. Her precision and reflexes are good. I'm looking for level five or six equipment for them both." Mia said easily while the two were inwardly wondering how she knew that when they didn't know it.

"Alright. Anything for you then?" The man asked looking at Mia who shook her head.

"Nah I'm good for a few more levels." Mia said causing the man to nod while the two teachers looked at their student curiously.

"What are your skills and weapons Blo-er…Mia?" Athanatos asked causing Mia to smile at her. Her answer shocked the hell outta them.

"Well I try to upgrade my skills evenly, or as evenly as I can, but I prefer upgrading my sword or staff skills more than anything else. I have a bunch of weapons I've collected during my time as a Beta tester, but I prefer using a glaive over anything else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sword Art Online and WC crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Not bad for your first time in a fight. You lost a little too much health Iris but you and Athanatos both gained three levels in one fight so I guess it's okay, especially since your health automatically replenishes when you level up." Mia said clapping when a panting Iris and a slightly winded Athanatos took out the last of the five monsters Mia had rounded up for them to fight.

"Now you two will probably try to kill me for this but those weren't level one monsters you just fought. They were roughly level seven. You wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for your strategy and upgraded equipment." Mia said smirking as the two looked at her shocked, causing her to snicker.

"You could have gotten us killed!" Athanatos said giving Mia a glare while Mia merely shook her head.

"Nah. I wouldn't have let that happen. I only bought you two out here so you could level up and get stronger quicker, that way there's less chance of you two getting your butts kicked by any monster back at the Town of Beginnings. If your health got too low I would have stepped in and eradicated the five monsters in an instant." Mia said calmly and causing the two to look at her.

"These monsters are pretty weak so I can kill each of them in a single strike, that's why I stayed out of it but stayed close by. My speed would have gotten me to the center of their group in less than ten seconds and at the center of the group I could destroy them all in one swing of my glaive." Mia continued on casually causing the two teachers to look at her in disbelief.

"What level are you Bloo-erm Mia?" Iris asked catching herself quickly before she said the wrong name. This was taking some getting used to.

"Twenty four, made it all the way up to floor 17 before the game was released to the public. I would have been able to save you both if something happened on this level easily. So don't worry so much!" Mia said grinning at them before the monsters respawned, causing Iris and Athanatos to tense slightly in preparation of a fight. A red blur flew between the two though, causing them to jump startled as the five monsters around them were destroyed in less time than they respawned.

"Because these monsters are pushovers compared to the ones on the higher floors." Mia said as she rested her glaive against her shoulder again, standing in the center of where the five monsters had been just a moment or two ago.

"So until the two of you get the hang of it and can defeat these monsters easily…I'll protect you both." Mia said smiling at them over her shoulder before a commotion a little ways away caught her attention.

"Oi Kirito! You helping out a newbie too?" Mia yelled from the meadowy cliff the three females were on as she looked down the side of the cliff and saw someone familiar training with someone who she hadn't seen before. Both of the boys looked up and the black haired one waved while the red haired one blushed slightly.

"Hey Mia! Yeah! He asked for some tips so I thought I'd give him a hand. What about you? Why are you on this floor instead of one of the higher up ones?" The black haired boy yelled back up at her.

"Found some people I know from IRL who entered the game on a dare from a friend of theirs but didn't have a clue what to do. Thought I'd bring them out here to help them level up and figure things out, after getting some better equipment of course." Mia called as Iris and Athanatos joined her at the cliffs edge and looked down at the two boys curiously.

"But it's only level six and seven monsters up there! When you were showing me around during the Beta Testing you took me up to the level ten monsters straight off the bat to get some XP!" The black haired boy said glaring slightly at Mia who grinned cheekily at him.

"That's cause you at least knew the basics of MMO RPG games, these two didn't know anything about playing the game so I thought it'd be best if I started them off small. Mind if we come down there to talk? It's a pain to shout the whole time!" Mia yelled causing the boy to nod in acceptance of that.

"Sure come on down already! There's something up with the logout option!" The boy yelled back causing Mia to grin.

"Okay you two. Hold on tight!" Mia said grabbing the two teachers and jumping off the cliff, much to the three non-Beta testers disbelief and shock.

"You're insane!" Iris yelled at the top of her lungs as she clutched Mia and Athanatos tightly.

"Thank you!" Mia said grinning before the bell chimed in the distance.

"What the hell?" The red haired boy asked as the group suddenly appeared in the center of the town, Mia still falling to the ground with Athanatos and Iris in her arms.

"Someone forced a teleport. You okay there Mia?" Kirito asked looking at Mia who had landed next to him on her feet easily, setting down the obviously shaken Iris and Athanatos.

"Yeah, that was fun though. I'll have to do that again later. Now any clue what's going on-" Mia was cut off when the red haired boy suddenly pointed up at the sky where a red message popped up, several others joining it until the whole sky was covered with red.

"I've seen some freaky shit but that almost takes the cake." Mia said staring as the game master appeared, Iris and Athanatos probably not realizing it but they automatically assumed defensive positions and stayed close to Mia as the creator of the game appeared.

"Damnitt. This isn't going to end well." Mia said glaring when the Game Master mentioned about how they could all die if someone tried to remove their nerve Gear…or if they were killed in the game, proving that by showing how 200 players had already been killed.

"Don't worry you two. Earlier I said I'd protect you…and I mean that. You two aren't going to die on my watch." Mia said reassuringly to Iris and Athanatos who were looking shocked and a bit panicked at hearing that if they died in the game they died in real life too.

"A mirror?" Bloom asked looking at her reflection in the item that the Game Master had deposited in her Item Storage…before she could react everyone in the court yard started changing.

"Are you alright Bl-Mia?" Iris asked as soon as the light faded and everyone began looking around.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you, Iris? Athanatos? Kirito?" Bloom asked shaking her head and quickly looking around only to stop and stare at Athanatos.

"I'm me instead of my avatar!" Athanatos said as everyone began to stare at her long silver hair and her lavender eyes covered by wire rimmed glasses, she even had her usual red and violet ensemble on under her armor! Hell even her red wide brimmed hat was on her head!

"Me too! They even got my dress the same." Iris said looking down at herself when she noticed that she was different too, under her lightweight armor Mia had bought for her she was wearing her usual sailor like dress. A quick touch to her face meant that she had her glasses back too, which was a bit of a relief for her.

"That makes three of us then, although my outfit is the same as my avatars." The black haired boy, Kirito, said looking at himself in the mirror again.

"Yep I'm definitely me again…but what was the point of this? So that no one could lie about who they are…or is it something else?" Mia wondered as she noted that her flame red hair hadn't changed any, except for growing a few inches longer, while her blue eyes were just like they were in real life again. Hell she was even wearing the outfit she had been wearing in real life! Quite a few heads were turning in her direction so that everyone could get a look at the beautiful red haired girl in the black tank top that exposed her stomach, her black skirt that ended at her knees, and her black and red high heeled pumps. Bloom had only one thing to say at all the looks she was getting.

"Oh yeah…forgot I had planned to go to a mostly gothic rock party later…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sword Art Online and WC crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Why do you think only our outfits changed?" Athanatos asked Mia and Iris curiously just after the game master had left and the barrier came down.

"Probably our magic interfering with the game system slightly. Just because we can't use magic in the game doesn't mean it doesn't affect our bodies…besides the game is based on the nervous system in your mind and body, so if our magic is affecting our mind then it's affecting us here too." Mia said quietly as she grabbed Kirito and his friend just before they left.

"Kirito, remember those Guide Books that the Beta Testers were given at the start of the trial run?" Mia asked causing the black haired boy to nod.

"Good. Now instead of thinking only of ourselves and heading to the next town or two let's start handing those Guide Books out. The more people that survive the better." Mia said causing Kirito to blink at her for a moment before he nodded, he hadn't even thought of helping the other players…he just thought of surviving.

"Here I'll start with giving you three a Guide Book each. You can hurry out to the fields and try to kill some of the weaker monsters together to gain experience but be careful not to get injured." Mia said causing the three to look at each other and blink slightly as they were each handed a book.

"We're already level six so we'll be fine for a little bit. We'll help you hand these out Bl-Mia. Man that's hard to get used to." Iris said after she and Athanatos seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

"I've got some friends of mine in the plaza so I gotta find them before I do anything else." The red haired boy said causing the others to nod as he took off to look for his friends.

"I'll help you pass out tips and books." Kirito said after a moment as he walked into the plaza, handing a Guide Book to every player he saw.

"Give us some books and we'll start passing them out too. Those healing crystals we got from the monsters would be good to hand out to the weaker leveled players too." Athanatos said idly, causing Mia to nod slightly.

"Alright then here. That's roughly thirty books and forty of my healing crystals each. Start handing them out. One book and two crystals per player, come find me when you run out and I'll transfer some more to your item storage. Whatever you two do don't leave the Plaza…here. Accept this invite. That way I'll be able to find both of you no matter what, and if something happens then send me a message and I'll be beside you in a few seconds." Mia said rapidly pressing buttons on the air in front of her, causing the two to give her shocked looks but accept the party invite anyways. With one last nod to each other the three took off into the throngs of players, handing out a book and two crystals to each person they ran across. They mentally marked the people that they gave the crystals and books too so that they didn't accidentally give them more than they meant too.

It took a few hours, and Mia replenishing Iris's and Athanatos's crystals and books, before they managed to give every player at least one book and two crystals. Thankfully some other beta testers had helped out as well, which was why they were able to give everyone some crystals. There was no way Mia had close to 3 million crystals on her own, but pooling all their crystals together gave them just enough to ensure everyone had at least one or two crystals extra.

"That was a good idea Mia! I never would have thought to hand out crystals and guides to all the players." A brown haired woman holding a sword and shield said sighing as the Beta testers and a few random players were the only ones left in the plaza at the end of five to six hours. Most of the players headed for the fields to get more experience and coal, the fields around the town must be picked clean ten times over by now.

"Thanks Griselda. I just did what was right. Now all those players have a higher chance of surviving this damn game till someone clears level 100." Mia said sighing as she relaxed against the fountain, resting her head in Iris's lap where she and Athanatos were playing with Mia's hair.

"Oh before I forget. Griselda, meet Iris and Athanatos. Iris, Athanatos, Griselda here was a Beta tester along with me, Kirito, and a couple of hundred others. Most of those handing out the Guide books and crystals alongside us four were Beta testers too, but a couple ignored the others and just headed to another town to save themselves. Griselda, Iris here was a bit peeved at you earlier." Mia said her lips twitching in amusement while Iris looked at the woman who had stolen her name inside of the game.

"Why? Did I hit her by accident when handing out books and crystals?" Griselda asked relaxing against the fountain as well as she looked at Iris curiously while Athanatos was stifling a giggle behind one hand.

"Nah. Her name out in the real world is Griselda, and she tried to use it as her game name too but…" Mia trailed off with a smirk while Griselda's eyes widened slightly.

"I got to it first, sorry about that Iris. I didn't think there was anyone actually named Griselda, much less anyone going to use their real name in a game, so I picked it at random." Griselda said sheepishly as she looked at Iris.

"It's alright. Using my real name in the game does sound a bit stupid anyways. That's why when my name was already taken I took Athanatos's first name out in the real world." Iris said with a small smirk as she jabbed a thumb at Athanatos who merely chuckled at this.

"Yes and I picked a random Latin word for my game name, just as Mia did. Athanatos is immortal in Latin. Mia-Fiamma is Latin for dancing flame." Athanatos explained causing Griselda to snort slightly.

"Yeah that sounds like it fits Mia just fine then. I don't know how but even without magic being a part of the game, she's still immune to fire monsters and attacks. Plus anytime she gets an item dropped from a fire monster, it's twice as strong for her than it is for anyone else!" Griselda said giving Mia a playful glare that caused Mia to stick her tongue out at the brown haired swordswoman.

"How do you do that Mia?" Iris asked looking down at her student curiously and earning a cheeky grin in response. Her answer caused Iris to nearly face-plant while Athanatos laughed and Griselda face-palmed.

"A well-kept secret Iris. Magic!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sword Art Online and WC crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hard to believe it's been a month since this death game started huh?" Iris asked looking at Mia, who was the leader of the group since she actually knew how to play the game, and Athanatos as the three leaned against a wall in the shade in a town that she hadn't bothered to learn the name of.

It's been one month since the death game started and already 1000 players have died. Mia, Iris, Athanatos, Kirito, and, on occasion, Griselda all tried to help as many people as they could but they had to work on their own skills too. Thanks to Mia's training from hell, as they called it, all four of the others in the group were at least level twenty…Mia was level forty and a meeting amongst the highest ranked players had been called.

"Yeah. Our bodies in the real world are likely being sustained by our magic, but everyone else is living off of tubes in the hospitals most likely. It would explain why a lot of the players suddenly went offline about two weeks ago." Mia said watching as everyone gathered in the ruins of a stadium.

"Let's go. It's about time for the meeting to start." Iris said pushing off of the wall and causing the other two to nod and push off of the wall to walk to the stadium as well.

"Hey you girls got an invite too?" Kirito asked from where he was talking to Griselda, looking up when a shadow fell over him only to see that it was Mia. Mia dropped down to sit between him and Griselda while Iris and Athanatos flanked her as usual.

"Yeah. Wonder why it took them so long…and why hasn't anyone else cleared the floor yet?" Mia asked glancing at the two on either side of her pointedly.

"You seem to be the leader, I'm not going against your orders or going into a boss battle without you there. It's no fun if we destroy the boss in a one on one fight, it's more fun to kick the bosses asses with friends." Griselda said calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww and I still remember back when we first met in the game and you were so timid and scared. Little Seldy grew up." Mia teased causing Griselda to go bright pink in the face and look away with her lips poking out into a pout.

"She's got a point though. More fun to kick ass with friends than solo." Kirito agreed as he crossed his arms behind his head before the meeting started.

"Wait…you mean you guys have only just found out where the boss room is on this floor?" Mia asked looking at the main talker, Di'ablo, who she _knew_ was another ex-Beta tester in disbelief.

"Why the hell didn't anyone ask one of the former Beta Testers?! I _KNOW _at least **three** of the Beta testers defeated the first floor boss and the second floor one too! Hell I thought this meeting was to plan out what to do for the weaker players!" Mia said while Griselda and Kirito nodded their agreement, they thought someone had already beaten the first floor boss. He wasn't _that_ hard to beat!

"You know…she makes a really good point there." A tall dark skinned man with no hair said pointing at Mia while many murmured in agreement before another guy showed up demanding that the ex-Beta testers hand over their gold and items because it's their fault that 1000 of the weaker players already died.

"You got one of these didn't you? You know who was giving them out? The ex-Beta testers." The tall dark skinned man, who had introduced himself as Agil, said glaring at the shorter man that had introduced himself as Kaibou as he held a Guide Book in his hands.

"No way. I got mine from that red head over…there? Where'd she go?!" Kaibou said turning to point at Mia, only to point at thin air. Mia was no longer where she had been seated just a moment ago.

"I'm sorry." Mia said sweetly as she stood behind Kaibou, her back to him as her glaive was now positioned over his shoulder with the tip of it at his jugular artery.

"Is there a problem with Beta Testers like me?" Mia asked just as sweetly as before while Kaibou froze wide eyed and gulped heavily at this.

"I'm a former Beta Tester, and yes I and several others did help hand out guides and crystals to everyone. I saved as many as I could when I saw that they were in trouble but even I'm not able to be everywhere and save everyone." Mia said calmly, as if she were talking over tea instead of holding a weapon to someone's throat.

"And if you have a problem with her…then you'd better be prepared to deal with us as well." Iris said smoothly, appearing beside Kaibou and gently pressing the tip of her favored dagger in between his armor into his ribs.

"And I don't even have to be close by to hit you right in the head." Athanatos said from her seat, looking just as elegant as you please while holding her favored crossbow in one hand and a throwing knife in the other.

"Plus you'll find that my strength perimeter is quite high…which means I do a lot of damage in a little bit of time." Kirito said as he appeared under the glaive, pressing the flat side of his blade into Kaibou's hip to prove a point.

"And I am quite proficient at causing a great amount of pain…in very little time at all." Griselda said appearing in front of Kaibou, her sword tip pressed to his genitals while her shield was braced against Mia's glaive.

"You're all ex-Beta Testers?" Kaibou asked paling rapidly at how many people seemed to want to kill him at the moment.

"Me and Athanatos up there aren't Beta testers but Mia is, and she's our friend in real life and in this death game. That's enough for us to get pissed at you for insulting her." Iris said smirking while Athanatos threw her knife in the air lightly before catching it again.

"Griselda and I are ex-Beta testers just like Mia is though, and we've tried to help as many as we could too but like she said. We can't be everywhere and, no matter how hard we try, we can't save everyone." Kirito said while Griselda nodded, her eyes steely.

"Now if that's done and over with, the five of us are going to go kick the bosses ass now." Mia said as she motioned to the others, causing them to remove their weapons as she pulled her glaive away from Kaidou's neck. Her next question caused a flurry of hands to shoot up into the air.

"Who wants to watch us kick some ass?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sword Art Online and WC crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay here's the plan." Mia said causing everyone to look at her as she stood in front of the boss door, flanked by Iris and Athanatos while Griselda and Kirito stood beside her. Beside Kirito was a cloaked woman he had met on the way to the boss room, the poor girl didn't have a clue what to do in an RPG MMO so Kirito took her under his wing so to speak.

"Kirito, you take your little trainee and two others on the first attack and everyone else will follow in so that we can switch when necessary. All archers will be in the back of the groups sniping out either the boss or his three minions while the rest of their group protect them from retaliation.

"Griselda, you and Iris are going to be protecting Athanatos while she snipes at the boss. Everyone else get into your groups and wait. This shouldn't last longer than five minutes, if that." Mia said smirking while everyone nodded, although most came there just to watch not to fight.

"Oh yeah? And what'll you be doing while we do all the work?" Kaibou asked snidely, only to eep slightly when the others glared at him.

"Heh. I'll be the one fighting the boss head on to keep his attention off of you guys as much as I can." Mia said causing everyone to look at her shocked except for her friends, they knew she would do something like this.

"Kirito you got your two others?" Mia asked cracking her neck and looking over to the boy who nodded.

"Agil and Yulier. You two are with me. Agil for his defensive axe skills and Yulier for her speed and endurance skills." Kirito said causing the two mentioned to look shocked as they slowly stepped forward at Mia's nod and beckoning.

"I'll do my best not to drag you down." Yulier said with a small bow while Agil had his axe slung over his shoulder.

"Let's kick some ass." Was all he said, causing Mia to snort slightly.

"No arguments here." Mia said before she turned and pushed open the door, holding her glaive tightly with one hand as they entered the room.

"Let's go." Mia said before taking off into the room, the others yelling and charging in after her.

"Hey ugly! Remember me?!" Mia yelled at the boss who roared as if he understood what she said…and was not happy.

"I think he's still pissed at the time you shoved his own sword up his ass." Kirito called, causing Griselda and Mia to crack up.

"I thought it was his face! My bad!" Mia called back causing Kirito and Agil both to bust out laughing while Griselda was cackling almost, she was laughing so hard. Even Iris and Athanatos were snickering at this before Athanatos gasped as one of the minions swords pierced her crossbow, barely missing her.

"Damnitt. Iris cover me while I switch to my Chakrams." Athanatos said causing Iris to nod as she leapt forward and slashed the minion into itty bitty pieces before it finally dissolved while everyone got serious again. Athanatos quickly switched her equipment into two Chakrams that Mia had bought for her before she promptly threw both of them straight at the boss.

"Geez remind me not to get on her bad side." Agil said paling when he saw that Athanatos had shot the Chakrams straight at where the monsters genital would be.

"Yeah don't piss off the one who loves the color of blood." Iris said with a snort as she launched forward and blocked a sword strike the boss aimed at Athanatos.

"Hey assface! Let's see how you like this!" Mia said jumping up and bringing her glaive down, piercing the boss's eyes and causing him to roar in pain.

"Holy shit! She took out half of its HP in one shot!" One guy yelled watching the bosses health bar rapidly dwindle down.

"Hey asshole!" Kirito shouted at the boss, dodging it's strike and taking out half of it's remaining health with a nasty slash to the chest.

"You're gonna die!" Griselda finished for Kirito as she took out a bit of it's health with a shield slam and sword slash to the back of it's knee.

"So hurry-" Agil said getting into it as he charged up his attack, Yulier, and the cloaked girl charging up their attacks too.

"Up and-" the cloaked girl continued, her rapier beginning to glow.

"Die already!" Yulier shouted as the three launched forward and attacked him simultaneously.

"He's down to the red now! He should be drawing his curved sword any second now." Di'ablo said grinning as everyone watched the boss throw away his weapons to grab the sword at his back.

"I've got him!" Di'ablo shouted running forward while Mia and Kirito's eyes widened.

"Shit! NO WAIT DON'T!" Kirito shouted to Di'ablo who was rushing forward anyways, not noticing that the sword wasn't right.

"You dumbass!" Mia shouted jumping in front of Di'ablo with her glaive in a defensive position, stopping the blade from hitting her or the blue haired idiot behind her.

"Look closely. That's a nodachi! It's different than the Beta! Someone's changed it!" Mia shouted as she grunted in effort slightly before tossing the boss's sword off of her glaive, sending the boss crashing into the floor.

"What but then his attacking-"

"That's right! It's completely different from the last time we cleared this level. Everyone be on your guard and don't get killed. Kirito with me!" Mia shouted to the others, causing Kirito to nod as he gripped his sword tighter. The two looked at each other and nodded, before they both launched forward and attacked the boss.

"Look it's almost dead! One last hit'll do it!" Yulier called as she observed the fight wide eyed. Everyone's eyes widened in horror though when Mia and Kirito were knocked back, and the boss advanced on the closest ones which were Iris and Athanatos. The boss swung it's sword down just as Mia leapt forward.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Mia screamed as she held the sword off with her glaive, stopping it just inches from her teachers.

"Now Kirito!" Mia yelled causing Kirito to nod.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Kirito yelled as he charged forward, slicing the monster clean in half horizontally before he collapsed to one knee panting.

The giant 'Congratulations' sign showed up causing relieved sighs while Mia smirked slightly, not even winded yet thanks to her high stamina levels. Her next remark caused a couple of laughs though.

"Well guess we won…again…okay who's up for a party?"


	6. pairing filler

**Sword Art Online and WC crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Oww my damn head." Mia said groaning as she woke up the next morning, her eyes snapped open when she heard an answering groan from behind her while two sets of arms were wrapped around her.

"Note to self. You can get drunk in this damn death game." Athanatos groaned as her eyes fluttered open only to stare at the girl in her arms.

"Iris wake up. We got drunk and are naked in bed together again… and with Mia." Athanatos said causing Iris's to snap awake and sit up, only to grab her head and moan.

"Oh damnitt." Iris groaned while Mia raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"This is the fifth time we ended up in bed together while drunk Athanatos." Iris said glaring slightly at the silver haired woman who merely gave her a smirk.

"You just can't resist me." Athanatos joked, earning a harsh glare from the brown haired woman while Mia snorted in amusement, quickly wincing when this upset her throbbing head.

"If the two of you are done with the semi-unresolved sexual tension will you please let me up so that I can find my cloths?" Mia asked causing the two to blush as they released the naked teen from their arms, getting up and digging their own cloths out of the pile around the room as well. It looked like they had thrown their cloths off in a hurry…they were hesitant to wonder why.

"Do either of you remember what happened last night?" Mia finally asked after getting fully dressed a minute later, unlike the other two she simply equipped her clothes using her character screen.

"Last I remember was drinking at a table with you two." Iris said glaring at Athanatos who was smirking slightly.  
>"I remember a bit of our… more…intimate activities from last night but nothing solid after seeing you two making out at the table." Athanatos said smirking smugly when she noticed that Mia and Iris were having troubles walking.<p>

"Ooooh crap." Mia said staring at something on her character screen shocked while the other two looked at her slightly worried as her eyes looked from the screen to her left hand.

"Um… can I see your left hands?" Mia asked beginning to blush as she looked at the two, causing them to shrug and hold up their left hands only to stare shocked at the new rings on their fingers.

"Don't tell me that we actually-"

"Yeah… looks like the three of us got married to each other while drunk." Mia said showing them her own left hand where there was a matching ring on her finger. Instantly the two were pulling up their character screens, only to stare numbly at the marital status on their screens. The three really did get married to each other while they were drunk last night.

"What the hell?!" That was Yulier's voice from next door, causing the three to groan and clutch their heads at the loud shout.

"How the fucking hell did the three of us get married to the same guy last night?!" That was Griselda's voice, causing the three to groan but share looks. Looks like they weren't the only ones who were completely screwed over while drunk last night.

"I'm pretty sure we were all wasted…oww my head." Kirito said and you could tell from his voice that he was in pain, probably suffering from a hangover like everyone else.

"You're not the only one with a headache." Asuna could be heard muttering loudly. Mia couldn't take it anymore. She stormed over to the wall that joined the two rooms together and banged on it hard, causing several others to yelp.

"Sounds like Mia's getting freaky." Kirito said as he cradled his head, not that Mia could see him. Nor did she care at the moment. Her action and warning caused the voices on the other side of the wall to silence. They knew she could and would go through with her threat.

"No I'm not Kirito. I'm hung over, and you idiots are shouting so tone it the hell down before I come over there and kick your asses within one health point away from deletion!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sword Art Online and WC crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Outside of the virtual world Griselda, Bloom, and DuFour were lying motionless in the medical wing of Alfea, several machines hooked up to them so that the others could see what was going on with the three through their eyes, thankfully the more Rated XXX things had been too blurry to make out.

"I can't wait to see their reactions when they wake up." Faragonda said with a chuckle as she looked at the three motionless women on the hospital beds. Each one of them had a matching silver wedding band on their fingers.

"Think they realize that their magic is making it so that anything that happens to them in that game happens out here too? With their wounds thankfully healed." Wizgiz asked chuckling and causing the others to shake their heads in the negatives.

"Who knew Bloom could be such a badass though. Some of her moves are freaking AWESOME!" Musa cheered for her friend.

"Language Ms. Musa!" Avalon chided her almost reflexively.

"Hey even you have to admit she's kicking some serious ass in there!" Musa said defensively, causing Avalon to pause for a moment before looking away. The girl did have a point after all.

"Owww!" Musa groaned when Flora smacked her upside the back of her head.

"Language Musa." Flora chided causing Musa to pout slightly but nod slightly in agreement.

"Yes Flora." Musa said pouting, she knew very well that with Bloom incapacitated Flora was in charge of their group since she was the second in command.

"Since Bloom is unable to take command at the moment it's Flora's job as the second in command to take over command of our group." Tecna said by way of explanation at the look of confusion and slight disbelief on the teachers faces at what had just happened between the two teen girls.

"Speaking of our group. I'd better spread the word about what happened to Bloom and that Flora's in charge for the moment." Stella said heading towards the door to the medical wing where three of the seniors were standing outside of almost like guards.

"You three." Stella said opening the door and causing the three to stand at attention.

"Yes General Stella?" One asked as the three gave salutes.

"Spread the word that Commander Bloom's not in any position to take command for an indefinite amount of time. Any questions or concerns are to be redirected to Vice Commander Flora who will take over due to being second in command… also… Ms. Griselda and Ms. DuFour are off limits now." Stella said chuckling slightly while the teachers were staring in complete and utter disbelief. Since when were their students a freaking military?!

"Permission to ask question ma'am?" The black haired girl in the group asked causing Stella to look towards Flora who nodded.

"Permission granted Guard." Stella said.

"May I ask why Ms. Griselda and Ms. DuFour are now off limits?" The girl asked, obviously asking the same thing the other two were wondering.

"I shall answer this one." Flora said stepping towards the three, causing their spines to straighten almost painfully.

"Due to…extenuating circumstances Commander Bloom has taken Ms.'s Griselda and DuFour as her wives. Do _you_ want to do anything to someone married to Commander Bloom?" Flora asked raising a dainty eyebrow and causing all three of the 'guards' to pale to a ghostly white color.

"I'd say that's a hell no." Musa said with a snort at the look on the girls faces, causing the others to nod.

"OOWWWW! Flo!" Musa whined when the brown haired girl smacked her…hard again.

"Watch your language Musa. Now hush. Something's happened." Flora said looking at the screen while Stella dismissed the three 'guards' as they all turned back to the screen.

"Listen here punk. I have a bad hangover and was already pissed at you for your comment against beta's earlier. Try to mess with me or my friends again, and I'll beat you within an inch of your life points." Bloom growled at the guy who had introduced himself as Kaibou the other day.

"I think it's time for you to go." Agil said with a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, glaring down at him almost like a bouncer would.

"Make m-eeeeh!" Kaibou began only to squeal when Bloom picked him up and literally tossed him through two walls and into a fountain.

"What? He told me to make him." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders when everyone stared at her.

"That is so commander Bloom." Stella said with a snicker.

"What did you expect? Flora's usually the peacemaker until someone attacks her friends and family. She's the one who talked us into just breaking into CT to get Stell's ring back from the Trix instead of letting us just go raise all hell in the middle of the day. I still say we could've taken em on and won by the way." Musa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I know we could have, and you know we could have but we were trying to keep a low profile remember?" Flora asked with a sigh as she watched Bloom drag DuFour and Griselda out into a field to fight some more monsters.

"I wasn't saying we needed the rest of our little military, just the five of us would've been enough to kick some serious witch butt." Musa retorted causing Tecna and Stella to nod slightly.

"The five of us are the strongest in our 'group' and even our weakest member could take out at least five senior witches on her own. It's only logical that we would be able to take out many, many more than five. In fact, according to my calculations…just the four of us could take out the whole student body of Cloud Tower and maybe a teacher." Tecna said as she typed in a series of letters and numbers to bring up a data table of some type to show that she was speaking the truth, much to the teachers shock.

Stella's words shocked them the most though.

"And we all know that Bloom can completely troll all of us put together with just one attack. It wouldn't surprise me if she could take out all three magic schools on her own with enough preparation time and a stamina drink or two."


End file.
